onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/OP Endurance
The phrase "OP" in the blog title actually means both One Piece and overpowered. I'll explain in a minute, but needless to say I enjoyed this wordplay. So basically, we saw Law get beat up endlessly in this chapter, until finally he fell, dead? Well, this isn't another blog asking if Law's alive. (BTW, I'm very much in the "alive" camp). Instead, I thought about the massive beating Law has taken throughout the arc, yet due to his endurance he has lasted a very long time. However, this isn't new at all in One Piece, or Shonen manga in general. In fact, it's a staple. Let's look over some of the most incredible displays of endurance seen in the series. Luffy Luffy's always been tough, and he's endured a lot from a young age. Garp's training certainly helped him with this. Time and time again, Luffy has struggled through his wounds to beat the enemy once and for all. However, it's Enies Lobby and after that really showed how far Luffy's endurance could go. Luffy's own attacks put a toll on his body which could sometimes be far greater than his opponent's attacks. This really hit a peak in Impel Down-Marineford, where Luffy literally went as far as his body could possibly take him. Since he's gotten a lot stronger, we have yet to see Luffy tax himself like he did before the timeskip, but I can see something like this happening in the battle against Doflamingo Zoro Two words: Bartholomew Kuma. Like Luffy, Zoro has taken tons of hits and cuts from his opponents and yet remains standing a lot. Let's go over some of these. *Getting fatal injuries from Mihawk but defeating Hachi not too long after *Receiving massive cuts from Daz Bones yet managing to cut through him with one sword and then proceeding to climb a tower. *Many, many other cuts, slashes and kicks *Bartholomew Kuma. No explanation required. And like Luffy, Zoro hasn't had to really exert himself since the timeskip, I really hope he faces a good opponent in the next arc. Not that I want Zoro to get cut up, but he's been dominating for a tad too long. Law Ah yes, the aforementioned Trafalgar Death Waterloo. I'm sure you all know just how far he's gone, but I'll lay it out for you (you're welcome) *Fought against an Admiral and a Shichibukai who were allied against him, and was eventually defeated. *Not too long after, continued fighting against Doflamingo, ending in him getting shot three times. *After a very short period imprisoned and sort-of recuperating, was thrown out of a palace, punched by a giant mass of stone, and rode a bull halfway up the palace. That couldn't have been pleasant. *Got his arm ripped off and shot eight times. *This happened in ONE DAY It'll certainly be interesting to see if Law can make it through all this in the end... Fisher Tiger Yes, he is a Fishman, and is ten times stronger than a normal human, and it would make sense for him to have 10 times more endurance. However, the things he's done have surely surpassed that. I sincerely doubt that any person, unless they were Yonko or Admiral level, would be able to climb 20,000 feet with their bare hands. And right afterwards, he proceeded to attack a city which I'm certain was very well guarded, and free all the slaves in it without taking a single crippling injury. Just wow. Not to mention that at 20,000 feet, and being a Fishman, he could probably hardly breathe. Whitebeard To cap off my extensive list, I shall show what is quite possibly the ultimate paragon of endurance. Look no further than this statement: "The total number of sword wounds he received in this battle was 267. He was shot by 152 bullets. And was hit by 46 cannonballs. And despite all this, his proud back, over the course of his entire life as a pirate, never received a single scar from running away!" Not to mention that he FREAKING HAD HALF HIS FACE BURNED OFF, which would be enough to kill ANY person in seconds, if this wasn't a Shonen Manga. If the Blackbeard Pirates hadn't caught him when he was just about to run out, he would have destroyed them for sure. And this is in his old age? Moral of the story: never go up against a young Edward Newgate. I hope you listen to this very well. So, any other One Piece characters you think have incredible endurance? Share them below in the comments! And now, poll time! Most Endurance Luffy Zoro Law Fisher Tiger Whitebeard Staw Is Law dead Yes Yes, but he will be resurrected thanks to OP Mansherry No Best Admin on this Wiki (ever) DancePowderer Yatanogarasu JustSomeDude... Calua Roranoa zoro Sff9 MasterDeva YazzyDream Mugiwara Franky Some ancient user I forgot about __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts